Love's Last Stand
by MidnightSunFan
Summary: SO yeah. Suck at summaries. Um Alice and Jasper and the rest are in a gang called the Vandles. They go to see a rival gang.


Love's Last Stand

**So here's a short little story I came up with based on my boyfriend's dream he had. It's kinda sad.**

**Warnings: Character Death/All Human**

I walked along the nearly deserted street, my eyes flashing from side to side looking for hidden enemies.

I kept close to Jasper's side and peeked over my shoulder to make sure Emmett was still back there.

He was the muscle for this operation. Operation: Get our money back.

My baby, Jasper was the head of one of the gangs in our city. The Vandals. He worked hard to keep our goods safe. Goods that would keep me, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie comfortable while we worried about our boys: Jasper, mine; Edward, Bella's; Carlisle, Esme's; and our muscle Emmett, Rose's.

We'd all grown up together and ruled our side of the city since middle school and no one had dared to enter our turf, until now. Now we were in the Viper's territory looking to get it back.

Sensing my unease, Jasper tightened his iron like grip on my waist. "Alice, love. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me," he whispered in my ear. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

We continued along until we got to what appeared to be a rundown, condemned building, but I knew better.

We didn't even make it to the door before we were ambushed.

Our first warning was a grunt from Emmett, but I had no time to react before two strong arms grabbed a hold of me. Another set of arms grabbed Jasper and ripped up away from each other.

I began to shriek and kicked my feet trying to free myself until a cloth was pressed over my face. Everything immediately faded to black.

When I came to, I was vertical. My arms were strained and uncomfortable. I pulled on them and realized I was chained to a wooden wall inside the shack. Emmett was in a similar predicament not far to my left.

I searched the room frantically, my eyes scanning the mob of men in the center of the room for my Jasper. Then I realized he was standing in the middle of the mob.

Before my eyes, a fight broke out. All of the men against Jasper.

I screamed for them to stop, to cease the madness but all were beyond listening.

Being the girl of a gang leader exposed me to a fair amount of gore and violence but the fight proved too much for me and I clenched my eyes closed. I tried to put it out of my head, but I could still hear the sickening sounds of fists connecting with skin.

Tears poured down my face. I my cries turned to sobs when the sounds of fighting stopped.

When two warm hands started to unhook my chains I started kicking and fighting again. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Alice! Alice, stop. It's me, baby." My eyes snapped open and I saw Jasper in front of me. As soon as my hands were free, I threw them around him. I looked over his shoulder and saw the pile of men on the floor. I then looked over to Emmett and saw that Jasper had freed me first.

Then I studied his face. His lip was split and there was already a bruise forming on the side of his face. I also took note that his nose was dripping blood and was a little off center, obviously broken.

All the blood on his face didn't stop him for leaning in for a passionate kiss. His hands slid to my hips and encircled my waist. At the same time his tongue slipped past my lips and began to gently slide against mine in a sensual motion.

Then all of his motions stilled as a gasp left his lips. I pulled back and saw that his eyes were wide and carried the epitome of pain.

I watched in horror as he dropped to his knees in front of me. It was then I noticed the leader of the Vipers standing behind him and the knife sticking out of Jasper's back.

I barely registered the sound of wood cracking, signaling Emmett breaking loose, as I sank down in front of the man I loved. I gathered him into my arms, the sound of a struggle fading to the background like a movie.

"I love you, Jasper. Baby, please. Please stay with me." His lips were blue. The knife had obviously punctured his lung. I placed my hand on his cheek that seemed to be cooling under my fingertips and tears slipped effortlessly down my own cheek.

I continued to beg with him until I saw his lips move. No air escaped to make a sound, but what he was trying to say was clear. _I love you. Be strong._

He took one last shudder breath before going limp in my arms.

Heart-wrenching sounds filled the air and it took me a while to realize they were coming from me. I pushed away the large hand that landed on my shoulder again and again until Emmett squatted beside me.

I turned to him and looked at him through my blurry eyes. "Make him wake up Emmett. Please. Make him wake up."  
"He's gone, Alice. He isn't going to wake up." His eyes were shining as well. "But we have to go, Alice. The cop's will be here soon. We gotta get outta here." He pulled me off the floor. As he pulled me out the door I saw the leader lying lifeless on the floor, purple hand prints around his neck.


End file.
